Never Alone
by KefGurl47
Summary: Post Double Blind TIVA fic. Just a little fluff to tie you over until the season 10 finale. *Spoilers for Double Blind*


**A/N**- Doesn't look like we'll get much more positive Tiva this season (even thought I'm still hoping we do!) Here's some fluff to tie you over until the season 10 finale. Please read, review, & enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- Isn't it obvious?

* * *

When Ziva left NCIS that night she wasn't sure what to think or do for that matter. It had been one heck of a day. Hell, it'd been one hell of a week. She'd gone to Berlin with Tony, where she thought they were finally going to start something. She'd been in a car accident, killed (accidently) the man that killed her father and Jackie, found out her longtime friend and mentor was a member of the Israeli government, and had her security clearance denied. On top of that she had broken Tony's heart. Her best friend, partner, the man that she kept denying to herself that she was in love with. And if all of that wasn't bad enough, tonight, her boss and father figure, was being charged with obstruction of justice, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ziva was the last one to leave the building. As she walked to her brand new car, which she bought on a whim, she couldn't remove the look on Tony's face at the warehouse, not to mention the looks he had given her since. It was a look of betrayal and hurt. Ziva wasn't sure how she was going to fix it, but she knew she needed to. She couldn't lose her partner and right now she could really use her best friend.

She drove straight to his apartment, still not sure what she was going to do or say once she arrived. He had not talked to her much since they talked at the warehouse. And once Parsons had come to charge Gibbs, no one knew what to say.

When she arrived outside his door she lightly knocked, not wanting to wake his neighbors. She was nervous. She didn't get nervous very often. He opened the door in his boxers and a white t-shirt, his toothbrush was sticking out of his mouth.

"Hi." It was all she could manage to say.

Tony opened the door wider and moved to the side to let her in. That had to be a good sign? Right? At least he wasn't telling her to leave.

Ziva walked straight to the couch where she took a seat. Tony walked back into is bedroom, presumably to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Ziva was looking around his apartment aimlessly when he walked back out, heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he got himself a beer.

"No, thank you."

Tony walked over to where Ziva was sitting, joining her on the couch.

"So, why are you here? It's after midnight." He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"To be honest, I do not know…" She replied, going for honesty.

"It's been one hell of a day, huh?" Tony was trying to get the conversation started, because he had a feeling he knew where it was going.

"Yes. It has. What do you think is going to happen to Gibbs, because there is not much we can do?"

"Well if I know Gibbs, he will fight and come out on top. He won't let Parsons or anyone else get in his way."

"That sounds like Gibbs. I hope that that is true. I do not know what we would do without him."

"It'll be ok. How are you doing? I mean, after your week?"

"I have had better weeks, Tony. But I will be fine."

"Ziva, tell me the truth. Please. Don't I deserve at least that?"

Ziva sighed. Knowing that he did deserve the truth.

"Yes. Tony, look, about the warehouse…"

"Ziva, don't."

"No, Tony. I need to. Please?"

He was quiet as she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to say yet. She was just hoping the right words came out of her mouth when she opened it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tony. When you dropped me off at the airport and whispered 'Aht lo leh-vahd' in my ear, I knew you were telling the truth. I wanted nothing more than for you to come with me to Israel, but I knew you could not. When I was there, I was weak and felt alone. Ever since I became a member of NCIS, I have not been looked at the same way by some of my former friends and colleagues in Mossad. Adam was the only one that said more than 'I'm sorry for you loss.' I needed the distraction. I used him Tony. And to this day I regret it, but what is done is done. I cannot take it back, as much as I want to."

"You can sleep with whoever you want, Ziva. We are not together. You do not need to be sorry."

"But I am, Tony. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for not calling YOU when I felt alone. That is what I should have done. I should have called you and talked to you, because you are the one that I want."

"If Parsons had not brought it up, were you going to ever tell me?"

"I did not want to, no. But only because I did not think that it mattered until I saw how much I had hurt you."

"Ziva, you're my best friend. My partner. I would do anything for you. You know you can tell me anything, right? Even if you think it would hurt me, I want you to tell me everything. That's what friends and partner do."

"I am sorry, Tony. I do not want to lose my best friend."

"You're not gonna lose me, Ziva. You'll never lose me."

"Good."

A small smile spread across Ziva's face as Tony reached over to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I do have one more question though." Tony spoke up, wanting to get everything out in the open.

"What is it?"

"I thought we had made progress in Berlin. You know, between us? Sharing a bed was nothing new, but that dance we shared felt special. It felt like it was just you and me and no one else. I could stay like that, staring into your eyes forever."

Ziva smiled, remembering back to that moment. _Oh, my Ziva, one day you will dance with a man who deserves your love. _

Tony continued, "And when we got back, before the car crash. Holding your hand, Ziva, it's warm and comforting, like now. I know that I am safe when I'm with you."

"If I am not mistaken, last time you held my hand Bodnar hit your car. Yes?"

Tony let out a little laugh.

"Yes, but what I want to ask you is, after that. After we left the hospital, why did you shut me out? You became distant towards me…"

"I didn't want any distractions. I was set on revenge. After I saw Bodnar take the diamonds from me, I knew I had to find him. My shoulder set me back, I had to train. I needed to focus. When I left, I did not intend on killing him. You have to know that. He attacked me. We fought. He lost his footing and fell backwards. I wanted you guys to arrive and I'd have him pinned in handcuffs. Ilan needed to answer for what he did. I wanted answers."

Their hands were still intertwined. Tony was rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I know killing him was not your intention. You are not that person anymore."

"Thank you, Tony. I am sorry that I shut you out and did not include you. I hope you understand."

He smiled. "I do, Ziva."

As much as she didn't want to she knew that they had a long day ahead of them again tomorrow and she needed to get some rest.

"I should get going."

"It's late. Stay here, please?"

Tony squeezed her hand, hoping that it was enough of a plea for her to stay.

She smiled.

"Fine. But I will need something to wear other than this." She noted the outfit she was still in from earlier that day.

"I can take care of that! Follow me."

Tony got up, letting go of her hand, both of them immediately missing the warmth.

He went into his closet and pulled out an OSU t-shirt for her to change into. As she did, he went to turn out the lights in the kitchen and living area. When he came back in, knocking before he entered to make sure she was clothed, she was folding up her shirt and pants, laying them on his dresser.

"I will sleep on the couch." She stated.

"Ziva, we've shared a bed before. Please, stay in here with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony, your bed is small. We will not both fit."

"Sure we will!" He climbed into bed, making room for her on the other side. He patted the bed as she laughed and walked around to climb in. They both got comfortable before Tony finally spoke.

"See. We fit."

"Yes, we are awfully close." Not that she minded. He just liked giving him a hard time.

"Good. That means I can do this…" Tony moved even closer to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers again and bringing both of their hands to his chest.

"And this…" He faced her on his side and brought is other hand around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible and leaving it there.

"And this." He finally placed a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering much longer than necessary.

Ziva brought her hand that was not in his up to cup his face, stroking it softly. She moved her face towards him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Neither tensed. Instead, they smiled the entire way through the kiss. When they pulled away, foreheads touching, they couldn't wipe the smiles off. Tony leaned back in and captured her lips with his. This kiss was longer and filled with nothing but passion and love. He pulled away before it got too heated. He leaned over to turn off the lamp at the side of his bed and placed his hand back across her waist.

"Goodnight, Ziva."

"Tony, thank you. For asking me to stay. I really did not want to be alone tonight."

"You're never alone, Ziva. Remember, I'll always be right here."

"I know. Goodnight, Tony."

As they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, both focused on only the positive memories of the past week, and thought about the many more that were still to come.

_**fin.**_


End file.
